Many traditional storage systems are centralized storage systems. In such storage systems, one or more servers serve as a central repository that stores information. The central repository is accessible to various client devices. The central repository is often managed by a business entity that typically charges a fee to access the central repository. In some instances, there is a transaction fee associated with each transaction. For example, there is often a transaction fee for writing information that pertains to a new transaction, and another transaction fee for accessing information related to an old transaction. As such, centralized storage systems tend to be relatively expensive. Some centralized storage systems are susceptible to unauthorized data manipulation. For example, in some instances, a malicious actor gains unauthorized access to the central repository, and surreptitiously changes the information stored in the central repository. In some scenarios, the unauthorized changes are not detected. As such, the information stored in a centralized repository is at risk of being inaccurate.
In accordance with common practice the various features illustrated in the drawings may not be drawn to scale. Accordingly, the dimensions of the various features may be arbitrarily expanded or reduced for clarity. In addition, some of the drawings may not depict all of the components of a given system, method or device. Finally, like reference numerals may be used to denote like features throughout the specification and figures.